


Bitter Sweetings

by Ldyghst



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaurs, Fairy Tale Elements, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Prompt Fill, challenge fill, spn_masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldyghst/pseuds/Ldyghst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Unicorn/Centaur!Jared falls head over heels for deeply sarcastic and grumpy Satyr!Jensen. Smut and wooing ensues. The crackier the better! </p>
<p>For spn_masquerade Round 1 Summer 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Sweetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SPN_Masquerade ](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)  
> 
> 
> Round 1
> 
> Summer 2014
> 
> Title Inspired by Shakespeare  
> Originally posted [here](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=256089#t256089).

It all started with an apple. Not just any apple—no—probably the most beautiful, delectable apple Jensen had ever seen. Not that he would say anything of the sort out loud.

He prided himself on being the maudlin, grumpy satyr that none of the other creatures in the forest dared to be around. He liked his solitude—his lazy afternoons spent cushioned on a patch of thick moss, the sunlight filtering through the leaves and ferns, and breeze flitting about his horns. He liked hearing the unaccompanied melody of his flute as he lured the butterflies to dance for him.

But the apple—sitting innocently on the stump beside the entrance to his quaint, willow tree home, its skin skin blushed-gold, shiny—was alluring.

He left it there.

It was no doubt from the dopey centaur that had gracelessly stumbled into his clearing the afternoon before. Jared—he had said his name was—had insisted he was lost. But really, who gets lost in an enchanted forest? One you have obviously grown up in to boot? The trees and birds were always happy to help you find your way…maybe even the squirrels if you caught them on the right day. Mischievous little bastards, those squirrels.

But none the less, Jared had been convinced that he would never find his herd lands again...dramatic fool. Jensen had been ready to turn tail and find solace deeper in the woods, but the _forlorn_ centaur had laid the biggest, wettest, saddests eyes on him. Jensen had only ever seen that look once before—on a mermaid's face right before she had tried to pull him under the water in the local cove. He had stuck to the streams after that.

That should have been a sign.

So he had headed off without a word, only to have the centaur follow him. He had ignored the steady, annoying clunk of heavy hooves behind him, hoping the centaur would go away. But after some time, he hadn't, and Jensen had angrily shooed him off. The centaur had try to talk to him, but Jensen had then taken off on light feet, too fast and knowledgeable of the forest for the centaur to have continued to follow him.

Or so he had thought. The apple...

Jensen tried to ignore it's existence as he made his dinner, nightly tea, and cleaned his flute. But his mind kept wandering to it. How had Jar—the centaur known where he lived? He had always been so careful to not reveal the location of his home, not wanting errant visitors traipsing through his yard. It must have been the squirrels. He'd have a word with Chadwick tomorrow about his dray and their big mouths.

:::

The next morning, Jensen woke bright and early. He made his breakfast, polished his horns and hooves, and groomed him ears before heading out to find Chadwick. He peeked at the stump on his way out, and they apple still sat there—looking as delicious as ever.

The dray usually took up residence near the river, but moved around like the gypsies they were. He wandered a bit, enjoying the scenery and the quiet. As he came to the river, he heard the chattering and noises of the dray. They were spread out across the bank of the river—the kits scuffing about and the does chattering around them as the bucks sat back watching the scene. Chadwick was in the middle of them, his scruffy, unusually light fur sticking up in all directions.

"Jensen! What a surprise. What. A. Surprise." He walked toward Jensen on two legs, tail thrashing back and forth. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your...company?

"It seems that someone in your dray has been giving out the location of my home. I would appreciate if they did not."

Chadwick looked cagey...which probably was not much of an indication of guilt so much as his personality. A small, female kit attached herself to Jensen's leg as he went to continue.

"Aw man, I'm sorry. Chadwicka get off Mister Jensen's leg. He's not like Mister Jar—"

He stopped before he finished the name.

"Mister Jared?" Jensen tapped a hoof on the packed dirt of the river bank and gently reached down to dislodge the kit from his leg. He handed her—wild, bristly fur, big eyes, ridiculously cute—back to her father. "Please refrain from giving my location to anyone else. One unwanted visitor is more than enough." Jensen turned to leave the dray.

Chadwick had the decency to look guilty. From his paws the kit hollered out in a tinny, squeak of a voice, "Bye, Mishter Jenshen!"

:::

Upon returning to his home, Jensen was dismayed to see the apple was now accompanied by a bunch of flowers. Just not any flowers though, the lilies that grew next to the mermaid cove. You weren't suppose to pick those. The mermaids were very, very protective of them. Like murder levels of protective. He scoffed at them before changing his mind and heading off toward his clearing.

Hopefully, Jar—the centaur wouldn't find him there.

:::

He was wrong..again.

The centaur was waiting for him, a big, goofy grin on his face.

"Did you like the flowers? You left the apple. Do you not like apples? I can bring you a peach next time. I know where there is a tree of—"

"No. No, I don't want peaches, or apples, or lilies...How did you even get those by the way. No, never mind. I don't want to know, because I don't care! What is it that you think all of this is going to accomplish?"

The centaur stared at him, cheeks pink. The sunlight shone across his broad shoulders and chestnut, cream-dappled flanks. His hair illuminated burnt bronze, gold. Jensen couldn't hold back the feeling of want inside of him, but none the less tried to squash it down by stomping his hooves against the ground. They clacked against a stone.

"I was...I was just trying to make you happy. You always look so sad whenever I see you," the centaur said, the flush moving down his cheeks to his neck and muscular chest.

"I've never even met you before the other day," Jensen said, his anger rising.

"Wow. You're even prettier when you're angry..."

Jensen scoffed.

"Look, I see you every time you come to talk to Sebastian about the forest borders. You've just never acknowledged me when I've tried to get your attention. And then Chad..."

"I knew that little fluffball had something to do with this!"

"That doesn't matter, it's not just him. There are a lot of creatures in the forest who worry about you.

Jensen froze. "Like who?"

The centaur looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before sighing. "Alaina, Danneel, and Felicia at the cove—Danneel is sorry for almost accidentally pulling you into the water, by the way—Chadwick and the dray. Genevieve and Rachel—you know the nymphs that live with the Dryads? The Dryads. The trees. Also the bird, oh the birds are downright desperate to help you. My herd—"

Jensen held up his hand. "I get the picture. Why exactly are all these creatures worried?"

Jared gave him the same watery expression as he had used in the clearing a few days ago. The centaur had definitely been spending too much time with the mermaids.

"Because you're alone. You barely interact with anyone, unless it's absolutely necessary. And because of what happened to your tribe a few years ago...we want to be here for you."

Jensen was silent as he thought over the sickness that had spread through his tribe and left only him alive but completely alone. He snapped out of his moment of grief. "So you all decided that a one man intervention was your best bet?" Jensen turned to leave the clearing.

"No, this was me coming to you because I like you, Jensen. We can work on everything else, but I want to get to know you better."

"Why?"

"Because my family is gone, too. I have the herd, but I know what it's like to feel lonely in a forest full of creatures. And because you're beautiful, and I maybe have a _slight_ crush on you. _Slight_ ," he said holding his pointer finger and thumb about an inch apart in front of him. Goofy grin back in place.

"I—" Jensen was utterly baffled by the boldness the centaur held, but his little speech had struck a chord within him. A small part of him knew that he had secluded himself because the pain of losing his entire family and tribe had been too great to handle. However, he hadn't realized that he still had so many people who wanted to take care of him...to help him get past it. To be there for him...

And he was _lonely_. Admitting that to himself was eye opening. He had created this little, impenetrable bubble around himself. And Jared had somehow broken through it with so few words.

:::

An unmeasurable amount of time later...

Their moment in the clearing hadn't been the cure all to Jensen's issues, but it had made a dent. It had been the catalyst to him opening himself up to the other creatures of the forest and trying to build friendships. He had been surprised to find that, for all of his surly, grumpiness, the other creatures already counted him as a friend.

Especially, the dray...

"Mishter Jenshen, play us a pretty shong!" Chadwicka chirped and the rest of the dray's kits nodded their fluffy little heads in agreement as they sat around his hooves in the clearing.

Babysitting...was not something he ever thought he would enjoy.

He smiled at them before pulling his flute from his satchel. The melody he began was a happy one, light, and cheerfully upbeat. The kits immediately began hopping and chattering along to it.

He heard a chuckle from behind him as he played, but ignored it in favor of continuing for his audience.

When the melody ended, he felt movement behind him and arms came around his torso. Jared hooked his chin over Jensen's shoulder and watched as the kits tussled around in the moss. His tail swished lazily back and forth from where he had curled his heavy lower body around Jensen. The thick strands glittering copper as they fell in a wave again and again. Jensen had come to realize in their time together that this meant Jared was content and happy...which was all the time if he was honest to himself. He wished that he had Jared's ability to stay positive, but some days were harder than others.

Jared pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Not in front of the kits," Jensen insisted, but he reached back and buried a hand in Jared thick mane. Jared laughed.

"They're too busy terrorizing each other to pay attention."

A whistle sounded from the trees and the kits froze from their tussling. Chadwick and a few of the does appeared from the woods. The kits immediately scrambled towards them.

"Tell Mister Jensen thank you," Chadwick ordered lightly and a raucous chorus of gratitude rang through the clearing. Jensen waved and the group disappeared with a wink from Chadwick.

Jensen sat there basking in the warmth of the sunshine and Jared's scent.

"How was your day?" Jared asked, breath tickling Jensen's neck.

"Oh, you know. I sunbathed with the mermaids and lured some poor creature to its death, ate a few of those purple mushrooms everyone warns you not to. Then Thomas the Gnome and that centipede he's always hanging with. Rosey—think his name—had a nice time in the poppy field out by the underhill entrance. Man that guy is handsy..."

He felt the vibration of Jared's laugh before it bubbled out of his.

"I'm joking, obviously. The every exciting adventures of Chadwicka. That kit could get in trouble just by breathing," He said fondly. "I probably shouldn't admit to not being able to remember all of their names, should I? I need to knit them numbered sweaters."

Jared chuckled. "Is this how you're going to be with our colts...kids...whatevers?"

Jensen's breath caught in his throat and then he chuckled. "Already thinking of kids and we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet, huh?"

"We'll obviously, neither you nor I are going to actually birth them. I figured that..." Jared stopped.

"You figured what?"

"That there are probably more younglings out there who are like us...without family? That we could maybe take in when the time was right? No matter what sort of creature they are."

Jensen smiled at how nervous Jared sounded. He leaned further back into Jared's embrace. "Sounds like a plan to me."

:::

Later that night, they lay in the middle of Jensen's living space on a pile of quilts and pillows. Mostly because Jared had some trouble moving in the small nook that Jensen's bed was housed in, and they did not want relive the first night that they had tried to fit him—they don't speak of it...it was a dark time.

Jared was curled around Jensen, his head and upper body reclined on a mound of pillows. It had be awkward at first, trying to figure out how they could embrace each other comfortably. Jensen lazily braided and unbraided a section of Jared's tail, lulled by the cider they had shared and the warm, woody scent of the fire in the fireplace as he used Jared's heart girth and barrel as a backrest. They'd been doing this for a while—Jensen refused to call it cuddling—and he knew that they were both ready for more.

Jensen dropped the glossy strands of Jared's tail and ran a hand across the muscles of Jared's back leg. By comparison, Jared was only a few inches taller than he, but his lower body added substantial bulk. Jensen—at first—had been confused by Jared's attraction to him. What would such a majestic and strong creature want with his willowy body, bowed legs, wooly fur, and stub tail? Granted Jensen was quite fond of the reddish-gold hue of his fur, and his hooves and gold horns had been the envy of all growing up—does and bucks alike. But there was something to be said for the herd of centaurs in their forest. Each and every one of them were beautiful. But Jared had insisted that Jensen was what he wanted, and Jensen couldn't imagine life without him...so there they were.

And were they are. Jensen kneaded his fingers into the dips and curves of each muscle as he worked his way toward Jared's flank. He snuck a glance at Jared who watched him through soft, sleepy eyes. Jensen turned and kneeled facing Jared's lower body and pressed a palm against Jared's sheath.

Jared moaned and made an effort to give Jared better access. "Jensen..." He sighed.

"Let me do this for you Jared. Please." He jacked it slightly, the skin velvet soft against his palm. That was all it took for Jared's erection to bloom. The—surprisingly human...from what Jensen remembered from his schoolings—head peaked out from the dark skin. Pink and glistening against the sueded hair of Jared's stomach. Jensen used his freehand to tease the very tip and then the shaft as it appeared. Jared's tail thrashed and back legs shifted restlessly. Jensen watched the emotions and lust that passed across Jared's face as he continued to fondle his cock. Emboldened by the reactions he was pulling from Jared, he bent and placed his mouth around the large head, sucking and dipping his tongue into the slit. With one last kick of this back legs, Jared came. Come pulsed into Jensen's mouth and dribbled down his chin before Jared pulled him away and back into his chest.

The tip of his own, slim cock was visible outside of his sheath, and Jared rubbed the tips of his fingers against it. He dipped a finger into the sheath around it, and Jensen let his head fall back against Jared's shoulder. Jared splayed his fingers around his neck, the callused tips resting against his throat but didn’t pressing. He moaned and clicked his hooves together as Jared gripped his—now fully visible—cock. Jared jacked him in time to the instinctual undulations of his cock and hips. Within moments, Jensen came—legs kicking wildly.

Jared tilted his head to the side, and licked the seam of Jensen’s lips, no doubt tasting the bitterness still residing there.

:::

The next morning, the fire had died down to embers and the morning light filtered through the windows—pale and watery. Jensen woke first, still pillowed in Jared's arms. He brushed a piece of hair off of Jared's forehead and then kissed the end of Jared's nose. He was rewarded with Jared not so delicately sneezing in his face.

"Sorry," Jared said, voice sleep rough. Jensen kissed his nose again.

Jared chuckled and reached beneath the pillows as is searching for something. "I have something for you. I was going to give you it last night, but we...you know."

"If thou cannot sayeth it, thou cannot doeth it...again." Jensen stated, mocking seriousness.

Jared all laughed heartily. "I love you."

Jensen froze but then said, "I love you, too. Now give me what's under that pillow."  

Jared chuckled and produced a small, velvet box. "I had to send Felicia to find me this in the ocean. I had to pay her with some weird, fluffy pastry thing that the elves in underhill make. Then I had to pay the elves wi—"

"Jared."

"Oh, right." He handed Jensen the box. Inside, on a bed of green satin, lay a golden apple pendant and chain. Jensen smiled.

"I figured." Jared said and kissed Jensen's cheek.

"It all started with an apple..."

**The End**  
  



End file.
